


Nighttime Breakdown

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: American Horror Story Imagine, F/M, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Imagine breaking down and Kit Walker helping you out.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Breakdown

Imagine.

You're in a pretty empty town and your car's broken down. It's pretty late, you don't really want to walk for help; but you also don't want to sit alone in your car with no protection. You slide out the car and start walking down the road, tugging your jacket tighter around you. You start thinking you can hear footsteps; but it's only your own, pounding in your ears. Trees and bushes rustle as you pass them, making you uneasy. You think you hear something growling and you let out a scream, breaking into a run.

You slam into someone and scream again, crying as they grab you.   
"Hey hey! Seems like you've had a fright. What's wrong?"  
You sob out your small story and whoever it was - it's too dark to see their face - chuckles.   
"Lucky for you, I'm a mechanic. Come on. Let's go look at your car."  
You walk with him, peering at him in the darkness. He catches you and offers a dazzling smile.   
"I'm Kit."  
"Y/N."  
"You staying here or were you passing through?"  
"I was passing through - heading across country to see my family for Christmas - but I think I might have to stay overnight."  
"Well, Y/N."  
Kit grunts as he reaches the car, putting his toolbox down and working on popping the hood.   
"You're in luck because I have a spare room available."  
"Your wife won't mind?"  
"Widowed. I doubt she will."  
"I'm so sorry..."  
"It's ok. She's in a better place now."  
You share a grin before he starts working via a torch beam.   
"So? How about it? I could use a ride home."  
He winks and you laugh.  
"Alright. I'll take your spare room. Thank you, Kit."  
  
You share a smile and he winks at you, making you smile shyly and blush before he gets on with fixing your engine.


End file.
